


Trapped

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, MardLu, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Alegria has been cast and though his intruders are now one with the cube, a mind stayed free. Curiosity not being a common trait of Mard Geer he chooses to give into it and seek out this person. Lucy is on her own and left to handle a disgusting situation to save her nakama. While looking for answers she meets a demon, one she cannot say no to. MardLu, one shot all lemon





	Trapped

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Alegria_  was perfection in its design. All those who were not of Tartaros became sustenance for Plutogrim. The insides of the beast could come out, melting away the stone walls that hid it's capture. To live inside of the belly of the proverbial beast was a delicate dance.

Mard Geer was in tune to all of it, his telepathy spread out to each and every denizen and trespasser. Once his guild hall was allowed its true form, he could monitor and witness the slow dissolution of those he deemed unworthy.

In this instance he was perplexed, one mind was not captured. That was unique, for it took a strong mind and a strong body of magic to negate even his cunning curse. No, Mard Geer did not possess human magic, he possessed something more powerful, Curse. For he was the Definitive Demon, the King of the Underworld and the master of Tartaros. He was Tartaros and the most brilliant mind that was given to Ishgar.

He had been around since the early days of Zeref, as the dark lord who controlled both life and death, Mard Geer was the first and shining example of what power was capable of. This was not hubris, for it is only hubris if you are wrong and Mard Geer was never wrong. Though now he pondered if perhaps he might have been wrong, as he felt the pull and mind of someone still alive.

He pursed his lips and debated for a while if he should attend to this himself or if he should allow his minions to handle it for him. After all a great king delegates, a good one does it himself, yet there is the peasant wisdom of "do it yourself".

Instead of wasting his precious thoughts on the debate, Mard Geer thought it best to go and seek out the disruption, this delicate but strong mind for himself. As he walked, the creatures who served him all dropped to the floor in reverence. This was most wise of them, but it was also what they were trained to do.

Jackal cackled in his mind and he gripped the Book of E.N.D tighter as his form of shuddering. No point in letting anyone know that the high-pitched cackle of the dog hurt his ears. No, Mard Geer employed many tricks to hiding his emotions for hundreds of years and mastered all of them.

His shoulders back, head high and mask of impassiveness on his delicate face he walked through the throne room. A wave of his thin hand and the doors opened wide, showing off the crimson interior of the inner working of the living demon who made his guild fortress. Carefully he stepped onto the muscles of Plutogrim, balancing his weight evenly with every step he took.

His coat blew behind him as he walked in hastened steps toward the pulse of mind and magic he could still feel. It was a light, a beautiful little light of human hope and he longed to tear it to shreds. Such hope and magic could not still exist if he was to destroy it all. His end game too important to be swept up in something that had a strange effect on his being.

It was unlike him to give into curiosity nor handle things by his own pale hands but for this moment, he would. The mind he tracked, too complex to ignore. He was certain that the person it would lead to would prove to be boring and weak when graced with his magnificence, but a small portion of his mind, a part he buried many years ago, hoped to be wrong.

Would that not be delightful? Proven wrong and shown something he could not calculate for?

Perhaps, if he was lesser than what he is. Mard Geer would find this joyful, if not entertaining but instead he was bored. Always bored, even if a one in a billion-chance hit him in the elegant face he wore.

"Jackal, move away, I will handle this." He said out loud and inside his telepathy.

 _But…. this is my kill_ , the explosive dog demon whined.

 _Enough, go, slaughter others_ , he commanded, dropping the telepathy without a care to hear the rebuttal.

Another turn around a corner, then another, he saw people shapes nestled within the veins of the demon who slowly ate them. They could not fight, could do nothing but wait till they died. Mard Geer did not care if they were in pain nor what kind of humans they used to be. No, he only cared that now they were food for the beast he made his guild within and perhaps the extras he would feed to his beautiful roses.

The mind and magic were stronger and for a brief moment he found his hand clutching the Book of E.N.D tighter. Giddy, might be the emotion, he surmised but he had never felt it before. Then again, he had never felt a magic like this, a pull like this or rather any sort of strange calling like the one he was experiencing this moment.

As he came into the open room, Mard Geer took stock of the situation. The biggest threats to his plan were all encased in red sinew, being locked away to provide food for his demon home. As he gazed over the human sized hills and valleys he saw a head pop up. Golden blonde hair stood out from the sea of blood red and his head tilted a fraction of an inch in wonder.

Mard Geer stood in the doorway and watched this head rise until he came into view of a very scantily dressed mage. Demonesses did not hide their bodies but none of them had been graced with such creamy flawless skin as she was. He wondered for a minute if perhaps this was the living embodiment of an angel, a being from Heaven that he could drag into his Underworld. After all, would that not suit his own rival if he could corrupt one of the Celestials into his bed for all eternity.

His bed?

He had such a low crass thought?

As his blonde haired anomaly pinched her forehead and looked at the scene around her with measure eyes, yes, Mard Geer did have those perverse thoughts. She was calculating, and it was more beautiful than her creamy skin and bountiful chest.

He stayed in the shadows as he watched this woman, wanting to know what she would do next.

* * *

This whole situation was like a living nightmare and if it wasn't for the pain she was feeling across her body, Lucy would think she was having one. She would be hoping her alarm clock would shatter this nightmare and she'd wake up in her bed. The bruised ribs that hurt every time she breathed, said otherwise.

All of her friends were just swallowed whole but why was she still standing? It had to be fate, it was giving her the chance to prove herself and save her nakama. First, she had to know what the hell this was.

Tentatively she put her hands on some of the substance and was moving, a slow steady pace, like a heartbeat. That couldn't be right. Was it possible what they thought was a building filled with demons was a demon itself? The texture was like steak and Lucy considered going vegetarian after this, but that was something for later. Right now she had to understand how to release this thing's grasp on her friends.

If it felt like a heartbeat then this would have be an artery and perhaps she could follow it along till she came to a heart construct or at the very least the center of it's cardiovascular system. She'd have to track the strength of the rhythm, keeping her hand on the artery and one on her whip she started walking in one direction. The pulse became just a fraction lighter in feel as she walked, telling her she was going the wrong way. Least if this thing followed a normal pattern of anatomy.

Lucy knew not much about demons only that they were evil and needed to be destroyed. Outside of that the entire race of creatures she had never bothered with and she questioned if that was wise. Then again every time she ever met one, all they tried to do was kill people, there wasn't anything she had ever seen that said they had restraint. Speaking of the demons, she needed to keep her eye out for the one that laughed at her and could create explosions. She was in their home, as it were, and should have her guard up at all times.

Slowly she crept along the path, paying attention to the heartbeat, for lack of a better word. Her eyes scanning ahead of her and every few steps she'd do a full three sixty look around. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she kept biting her bottom lip, trying to not let anyone become aware of how terrified she was. Lucy could do this and she was going to save them all, she just needed a plan but to craft a plan, she needed information.

Outside of the general malaise she felt from being here, she felt something stronger and darker following her. It kept a distance away but didn't feel like a threat. No, she felt as if she was just simply being watched and examined. On occasion she could feel someone's emotion but that was just a fleeting trick, it seemed that trick was telling her that she had garnered someone's curiosity.

This could not go on for much longer, perhaps she could find an ally? Who knows but it wouldn't be the first time an enemy had a traitor in their ranks and if she could just convince the curious person to help her, her odds of success would go up even more. Seeing her chance she walked around a corner and hid inside of a small alcove. Lucy slowed her breathing and watched for a while, part of her hoping that it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

She could barely hear the footsteps but was glad she could as she readied herself to handle whatever was following her. Lucy saw black boots and the tattered edges of a long coat, this was her moment and deftly she jumped up, extended her whip and struck her follower.

Alas her whip was recoiled around his arm and the man in front of her looked surprised, his eyes widened suddenly and lips parted slightly. Lucy must be losing her mind because holy stars he was beautiful and that couldn't be right?

The startled man before her had the most impressive head of dark indigo hair she had ever seen held up in a beautiful ponytail. His was the very definition of elegant with high cheekbones, sharp nose and semi full lips. Large coal eyes were framed in thick lashes, enough to make her jealous. He was taller than her by at least half a foot and had an air of royalty around him. Though the book in his hand caught her attention, perhaps she caught him on the way from a library or on the way towards one.

He growled at her and and she blinked in confusion, not understanding what he said. "Who are you? Why are you following me?" she asked, maybe he could understand her.

"Mard Geer Tartaros, Underworld King, the Definitive Demon and master of all you see here. How did you survive my  _Alegria_?" he said his voice dark and deep it sent a shiver over her tired body.

Lucy pulled on her whip and the demon in front of her looked, amused, maybe? She wasn't certain his face was difficult to read past what looked like a resting smirk. "Release my friends and I'll let you get back to your reading."

"No, this whip is interesting. Tell me about it," he said as he pulled his arm and brought the whip and Lucy closer to his face. She watched as he studied it, which surprised her he was trying to study it instead of outright fighting her? This Mard Geer was not making sense to her.

"Shall we have tea as well?" Lucy drawled, releasing her whip.

"Coffee, tea is offensive to my taste buds. Would you like some?" he asked.

"We should be fighting each other so I can release my friends, but you want to stop, have coffee, and conversation?" Lucy didn't bother to hide the shock she was feeling. Wasn't she just wondering about different demon mentalities minutes ago?

"Fighting is inelegant and it would be over too quickly for my enjoyment. Humor me, we can talk in a civilized manner in my library," Lucy's brows shot up when he held out his arm, like a gentleman. She should not be trusting this moment nor this demon but if she could use diplomacy to get her friends released, why not?

Remembering her manners and trying to not care too much over her appearance she coiled her whip, set it back on her hip and took the offered arm. As she touched him she could feel heat coming off of him and something zipped through her body warming her from the inside out. She looked into his eyes and for a fleeting second she saw something pass over them. What the hell was happening between them and why did she smell roses all over him?

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia," she whispered, as he lead her down another macabre hallway.

"That name does not suit you, I will have to find a better one for you," he said and Lucy was questioning the sanity of this moment. Maybe he was insane or she had finally taken too many hits to the head.

"How is it you are so different for a demon?" she asked and he let out a small sound that could be classified as a chuckle.

"How is you are so different for a scantily clad blonde woman? Shall we regress into only having conversations or actions based on stereotypes?"

Lucy knew he was not wrong and the question most likely offensive. "I did not mean offense, Mard."

"If I was offended, that beautiful head of yours would be rolling on the ground. Instead you intrigue me. Ah, here, the library." Mard pushed against a large stone door and it opened into a massive library.

He escorted her in and Lucy looked around at the room, her breath was robbed as she saw all the old tomes. The room had to be four floors high with thousands of books all sitting there waiting to be read. Sconces and braziers added a glow to the room and she found herself a bit nervous to see all that fire near the books but with the subtle magic she felt in the room, she could tell they were protected. Comfortable looking large reading chairs with small tables next to them filled in corners and a few small alcoves held large vases with the most decadent looking roses. What stood out was to the right side there was an armoire and a large rich canopy bed framed in dark burgundy heavy drapes.

"Is this your bedroom?" she asked as she noticed how he took off his boots before stepping on the plush red area rug. Not to be rude, Lucy followed suit and removed her shoes before venturing further within.

"Why would you not want to be in the room that makes you most comfortable? Would you like to clean up before we chat?" he asked and Lucy could not get over his manners nor the way he spoke.

"As you can see I did not pack a change of clothes with me," Lucy said giggling at her own joke. She could have Virgo bring her fresh clothes but she wanted to reserve as much power as possible. There was still the chance that this could go sideways quickly.

"I can assure you that any fighting done in here will be verbal or sexual in nature. I will not risk my books, if we need to degrade to bloodsport, we shall go outside," he said and Lucy reckoned that he had to be telepathic, it made sense. "I am, you are highly astute for one so young."

"Thank you," she said timidly at his compliment and trying to ignore the sexual comment he made. Then again, to look at him, it wouldn't surprise her if demon girls lined up to play bouncy house in his bed. The smirk on his face reminded her to watch her thoughts.

"Now, would you like to clean up? I can find you something to change into," he asked again.

"I would appreciate that Mard," she said and he lead her over to a doorway, opening it she looked into a massive bathroom. Well she learned something new, apparently even demons need potty breaks.

"You should find everything you need, try to not dawdle or get lost in the shower," he said.

"I'm more of a bath person," Lucy quipped.

"I have no desire to wait an hour before we chat unless you would like to  _bathe_  together."

"What?" Lucy's eyes went wide at the very idea and she knew she was blushing furiously. Mard Geer wanted to bathe together, which, sure, she'd bathed with her team before but the way he said it, bathing had a whole different meaning. Lucy was a disaster and there was no way he could find her grimey and oddly smelling body attractive. Then again, who knew, the guy was a demon.

"That embarrassment over nudity, is that a human trait?" he asked and she could feel him examine her.

"You just propositioned me, that's called shock," Lucy corrected.

"I did no such thing, had I wanted to proposition you, you would be well aware of my desire to bed you," he said as he turned on her.

Lucy stepped back and felt her back hit the door frame. One hand came around to the back of her head as he closed the space between them. His nose lightly touched hers before his lips feathered over hers. For a moment all they did was breathe together in this intimate position and Lucy could feel her heart beat wildly. Out of habit she licked her lips and when she did she accidentally touched his and that was when the demon consumed her.

The demon was stealing her sanity as his soft lips molded to hers before he nipped at her bottom lip, forcing her mouth to open. Her eyes slid shut as she concentrated on how his coffee tinged tongue curled around hers. Her hands gripped his shoulders pulling him close as that book he held pressed into her chest, the corner sharp against her skin. Lucy whimpered under his embrace feeling like she could tumble off of a cliff and into his desire.

The kiss ended what she felt was too soon and he pulled back, she found herself looking into his midnight eyes and feeling lost. Her body on fire she wanted another taste of the regal demon before her and it was a feeling she had never experienced before. A calling to wildly fuck a man she had just met, usually she waited to have several dates first before acting on sexual chemistry. Though the long string of failed relationships said she was horrible at picking partners.

It was the smirk on his face that made Lucy roll her eyes, "now, you have been propositioned," he said. Dear stars above, she most certainly was and wow she wanted to give into that. Though she bet that sleeping with him wouldn't have the same weight as trying to converse with him in getting her friends released. He was so casual about the whole thing, that if Lucy didn't want to fight her way through this, she would have to stay the course of just trying to reason with him.

"You think too much, but it is interesting to hear the different tracks of your mind," he pressed his lips next to her ear, "even the erotic ones."

Lucy pressed her hands against his shoulders and tried to push him back but he wouldn't move. If she could just put a little distance between them she could reign in her thoughts but the open mouth kiss he put on her jawline was making it clear that he didn't want her thinking.

Another kiss, he peppered slow kisses along her jaw and cheek before claiming her mouth again. Lucy was in over her head, for she had no recourse for escaping the demon's desire and she wasn't even certain if she wanted to. Maybe she could just be reckless, give into this lust that started flooding her panties as she let out a soft whimper. Afterwards they could talk, she could try then once her curiosity and loins were sated.

* * *

Her mind was wondrous and Mard Geer had never been so titillated by someone's multifaceted thoughts before. She mapped out different ways to handle scenarios and then change them based off of whatever else she gathered for information at the moment. Her thoughts were in a state of flux and he enjoyed listening to her calculations, speculations and strategies. Though as he kissed her that all rearranged itself into something much more than just eroticisim, something he had no idea how to navigate.

His own mind stopped dead in its tracks as he tasted her and that had never happened him to him in the long history of his life. Mard Geer just simply stopped thinking and just followed his instincts, as undignified as that felt. His instincts screamed to drop the book, pull off her clothing and take her against the door. Then take her again in the bed and in the shower and in between the bouts of pleasure, to pause to have some coffee. This was a new experience for Mard, taking a lover was usually a calculated necessity, but not with her.

He breathed in her arousal along with the dirt and sweat that clung to her body, it should be disgusting, because Mard Geer did not like dirty things. She should clean up, perhaps he could clean her up, as her fingers pulled on his pony tail and she mewled he suddenly forgot his inner tirade about the dirt.

He tightened his grip on the book and without thinking he simply tossed it on the bed. His hand now free he brought it up to feel her breast, impressed in it's softness and how it overfilled his hand. His other hand skimmed down her side, and he latched on to her hip and pulled her towards him. All the while his lips were busy tasting the column of her throat.

He let go of her for a second as she pushed down his coat, he let it fall to the floor without a care. Mard resumed his assault on her in the doorway still trying to sort out where he should take her. His cock was as hard as he ever felt and the impulse to bury it within her was too strong to keep ignoring.

Mard cupped her pert ass and lifted her up to allow her long legs to wrap around his waist. He could feel the heat of her core penetrate through the thick fabric of his pants. Previous lovers never seemed this enthusiastic to be served by him, perhaps it was a human thing as they are bodies of endless emotions and hormones. The woman in his arms was certainly proving that as he bit her shoulder and she pulled out his ponytail. That was also new, he usually didn't allow someone to play with his hair, but for all that is unholy the way her fingers sifted through the tresses and her little nails scraped along his scalp, he loved it.

He felt his knees hit the side of his bed and he lowered his eager little human into the soft cotton bedspread. Mard leaned up to push her further on the bed so he could ravage her. His breath caught as he looked at her, lips swollen, eyes clouded over in lust, hair fanned out in a delicate golden halo; he never saw something so beautiful. It was the most thrilling experience he had felt in his long life.

Felt, Mard Geer was having an emotional response to this human?

Lucy moaned as he crawled over her and to hell with it, he smiled and allowed himself to feel this with everything he had. She most certainly was and her thoughts swirled into his mind he felt a connection to her and wanted to feel her consumed by him. Desire, rapture, lust, and joy flooded through him as he nestled between her legs and resumed assaulting her mouth with his own.

The clothing was annoying him and he wanted it gone this second, wanted to feel her skin wrapped around his. Her fingers racing through the buttons the on his vest said she was thinking the same thing. Mard got on his knees as he pulled off his vest and shirt, not caring about the buttons flying everywhere. He had hundreds of copies of his signature outfit and many others to select from, clothing was not difficult to replace.

Lucy sat up and pulled off the thin little scrap of fabric hiding her breasts and he watched as they bounced for a moment. Those pink nipples making his mouth water as he long to taste them. Mindlessly he pulled off his belt and set it to the side before he went for his pants, Lucy was tossing her skirt off to the side and Mard's brain stopped functioning when he saw her fully naked before him.

She rose to her knees, moved forward before her tongue darted out and licked the skin above his nipple. Her fingers moved his off to the side as she played with the button and zipper of his pants. Lucy bit his chest and Mard's head rolled back as her teeth assaulted him, in a series of bites along his pectorals before she latched onto a nippled and swirled her tongue around it. Those delicate hands opened up his pants and shoved them down his thighs, the cooler air forcing his balls to tighten under the hardened length of his cock.

Lucy grabbed his shaft and gave him a long hard stroke before swiping her thumb over the flared head and drawing out the moisture of his desire and spreading it around. Mard felt himself falling backwards as she pushed against him, her own unique form of sexual dominance bringing him to heel. He let out a moan before biting his own bottom lip as he felt her mouth toy with his skin as she worked her way down his torso to his erection. His hips rolled up trying to feel more of her and he was a demon lost under her power.

Never. This had happened never to Mard Geer and damn if he did not find the ecstasy in her movements to his liking.

His hands played with her hair as she breathed over the the now sensitive and slick head of his cock. She tasted him and purred as her tongue swirled around him, Mard held her hair tighter and slowly pushed against her head. His telepathy pushing into her mind and showing her exactly what he wanted. Lucy froze and looked up at him and damn her for doing that as he lost his train of thought and died a little inside of her coffee colored eyes.

She smiled at him before extending out her tongue and agonizingly slowly dragged it up from the base to the tip, following the thick vein. Mard pressed the back of his head into the bed as she teased him with that devilish muscle all over him. It was not what he showed her, no instead she was teasing him making him squirm under her ministrations. He hated it. He loved it. Mard Geer was never so confused by a lover as he was with this human.

He felt her mouth open and she expelled a hot breath against his head and trying again he pushed her head down. This time she took him into her mouth and he let out a breath of relief to feel the warm cavern envelop him. She stopped midway and that would not do, he pushed against her feeling her choke and struggle to take him down her throat. Lucy tried to moved but his hips thrusted up as he was determined to battle her gag reflex.

"Relax, take me," he said.

She adjusted her position between his legs, her hands massaging the skin of his inner thighs. He waited a moment before his hips moved up and he pressed down on her head. There, the tightness he was struggling to feel, her throat as he fought through her reflexes.

This was the closest he felt to Heaven in years, though he bet he would find Heaven in the junction between her legs. Mard moved slightly, placing his leg between hers, feeling her slickened folds press against him. Such lurid moisture from her and he had never felt someone so drenched without him needing to attend to their sex. Lucy was slowly redefining his thoughts of humans, well just her.

She cupped his balls and Mard let out a moan as she held him and her movements of her mouth all over his cock sending him into a frenzy. He was determined to fuck her mouth for a while, give her a taste of the pounding he would do her pussy, maybe her ass. By the time he was done with this little human there would not be a part of her he would not break.

Her hips moved in time with her head as she mouth fucked him, his grip on her head did not loosen as he was winning the battle against her gag reflex. "That's…  _fuck_...swallow me…" he said his voice breathy and he almost sounded as if he was babbling.

So close to his orgasm but he didn't want to waste it in her mouth, he yanked her hair and pulled her up. Her lithe body covered his as he kissed her, barely tasting himself on her tongue. Mard grabbed the base of her spine and rolled them over so that he was on top of her. Another slow wanton kiss as he tilted his hips and moved forward slamming himself into her tight wet body.

Lucy screamed into his mouth at the intrusion and her channel fluttered around him struggling to deal with his violation. As he suspected this was Heaven and though he should be polite and give her a moment to adjust, he was still a demon. A demon lost to feeling her and needing her to break under him.

He took her hands in his, entwining their fingers as he pushed them above her head. Slowly he pulled back feeling every bit of her that he could before he slammed back into her delighting in how she managed to move just in time to take him deeper. Mard kissed her as he moved, pounding into her at the same tempo of his own wild heart beat.

Her little heels dug into the backs of his thighs as she tightened her fingers against his. Mard broke the kiss to look into her eyes and see her face contort in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He was never a gentle a lover and had no desire to change that, what surprised him was that she was thrilled at his treatment. Inside her mind she was incoherent between mentally shouting harder and whining in pain. Such a mixture of emotions was this woman and he was determined to feel everything she had to offer to him.

Mard pistoned into her as her body was taking the punishment he could dole out with the brutal snap of his hips. She began to tighten around him and he could all but taste her need to orgasm for him. Her mouth fell open as her eyes wrenched shut, "there...oh god…" she moaned.

He let go of her hands and leaned up, pushing her knees into her chest as her heels rested on his shoulders. She screamed and he loved the erotic sounds she made as he brutalized her delicate little pussy. His pace relentless as he managed to hit something just right inside of her and she screamed his name as her channel vice gripped his dick, almost costing Mard his balance.

It was beautiful to watch her shatter for him, her soul undone as she felt the pleasure he had to give her. Mard Geer would see this often, he would make this happen at his every leisure and was certain he would never tire of seeing it. The beauty of her was his own undoing and he felt liquid fire shoot up through his veins as his own release followed.

Mard let out the demon's roar as his release filled her womb, and he held himself flush against her pelvis. He shook and could barely find the energy to move as wave after wave of euphoria crashed over him. It was the most exquisite release he had ever felt and he started to wonder if he actually understood true desire before her.

He closed his eyes and pulled out of her before collapsing next to her. Out of need he grabbed her and pressed her trembling body against his, another first for him. He never actively sought to cuddle a spent lover but she pleased him. For all that is unholy Lucy pleased him and after a nap and some coffee she would please him again.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning feeling as if she had been in the midst of a war. Her body was sore and used up but she enjoyed each and every time the demon king took her. He took her over and over again, his lust was overwhelming as was his power.

Mard Geer was an experience of pain and pleasure and she let him have all of her, even when he took her ass. She shivered as she looked at the bedpost at the end of the bed knowing that a few hours ago she was pressed against it as he fucked her hard from behind. Her throat hurt from all the screaming she did, mostly his name but how could she not, the demon was the most vicious but gifted lover she ever experienced. Though she knew it would just lead to nothing more than the hardcore sex they shared.

"Wrong, try again after coffee…" he mumbled and Lucy turned to look at the half asleep demon.

At rest with a slightly sleepy smile on his face, Lucy marveled over the series of love bites and claw marks he had all over his toned chest. Perhaps he wasn't the only demon in this bed?

"No, you most certainly are as well or do you not remember waking me up a few hours ago to ride me?" he asked before he yawned and stretched. His eyes half opened he looked at her and licked his lips.

Lucy pursed her lips and blushed at the reminder, oh she most certainly did wake him up to ride him. Mard Geer certainly had zero complaints, no instead there was nothing coherent that came out of his mouth. When his mouth was being covered by hers or busy with some random body part on her.

She shook her head at the memory and felt the morning bladder needs kick in as she hopped off the bed and remembered quickly that her legs were effectively jelly. Lucy made her way into the bathroom and attended to her needs. Her reflection caught her attention as she washed her hands and she sure as hell didn't remember getting tattoos.

Along her collarbone were two roses, both of them a dark purple, the same color as his hair. Lucy touched them and they felt slightly raised but what got her attention was the pulse of electricity is need that ran down her. She nibbled her lip and went back to the bedroom here Mard was sitting up in the bed, he smiled at her before tilting his head to the side.

"What are those?" he asked as he pointed at her.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. I know we did a lot last night but I don't remember getting tattooed." Lucy replied as she crawled up the bed and settled into his waiting arms. She sat with her back against his chest as her outer thighs brushed against his inner thighs. They spent some time like this last night talking in between bouts of sex.

Stars above the demon could talk, it was some of the best conversation she ever had with anyone. He was highly intelligent and snarky as fuck, she loved all of it. Never in her life did she ever just feel an automatic connection to someone, maybe that was her problem, she needed a demon, not a human.

"And maybe I just needed a human and not a demon," Mard whispered and she turned her head to look up at him. He gave her a chaste kiss as he squeezed her a little.

"We need to figure out what the marks are," Lucy said.

"After coffee, I have some and breakfast ordered, for us," Mard said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you always such a thoughtful host to all your sex partners?" Lucy asked, realizing that she sounded jealous.

Mard chuckled, "no, usually I tell them to leave immediately. You are different and your jealousy is adorable. Should I be jealous of the men you have pleasured before me?"

Lucy sighed, "no, cause not a single one of them could leave me like this."

The door opened and Mard pulled up the sheet to help Lucy cover her bared breasts. The servant wheeled over the cart and wow, Lucy thought she could pass for Mard's sister. Their hair color was similar and she had the same kind of bored expression on her face. Though the massive golden horns on her head and unusual markings on her skin were a vast departure.

"She is actually my sister, Seilah, this is Lucy," Mard said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

Lucy blushed, not expecting to meet Mard's family and why was she a servant? "Morning, nice to meet you Seilah," she said trying to remain civil while the demon handed her her own cup of coffee.

"Mard, I will let everyone know you've mated. Congratulations, brother, on your queen," she said with a bow before she spun around on a dime and left.

"Mated?" Lucy asked and looked up watching Mard slam down the cup of coffee.

He didn't say anything as he removed himself from the bed. Mard walked to the other end of the bedroom library, leaving Lucy feeling lost and a little scared. Though she did enjoy the view of his naked body as he walked, his posture was perfect and even his gait was sexy. How the fuck that was possible was beyond Lucy.

She sipped her coffee and inspected the food that brought out, bacon and eggs with toast and different jams. Lucy inhaled the fragrance it smelt edible and she found her stomach growling.

As she devoured a piece of bacon, Mard came back to the bed holding a book in his hands. His brow pinched in concentration he resumed his spot behind her. Lucy fed him a piece of bacon and he opened the tome in her lap.

Her eyes went wide to read the passage.

_Queen of Light_

_The story of Mard Geer Tartaros will now be up to him and his queen to define beyond these pages. An act of curiosity and desire showed Mard his mate, filling in the final pieces of both demon and human. Forever changed the King of the Underworld is released from his own book, his life now under his own power to decide, so long as he holds to his Queen of Light._

Mard chuckled as he took the book out of her lap and pressed his lips to her cheek. "It means, that you Lucy, are mated to a demon and stuck with me for the rest of our life."

"You're okay with this? Cause I'm not certain if I am, I mean you still are trying to kill my friends." Lucy said, finally getting her head back together enough to remember the main reason she even followed him in the first place.

"Then I will release them if that will bring you joy," he said as he took another cup of coffee. She seriously never seen someone drink so much coffee in such a quick hurry.

Her eyes widened as she came up on her knees and turned around to watch him. "You will?"

Mard smiled and set down his cup before taking hers out of her hands. He drew her into a long lazy kiss that left her breathless when he finally released her. "I will, do you not understand my queen? I'm free because of you. I'm no longer just a pawn of Zeref, I am my own demon and I am my own demon because of you. Because you were different, because you were a curiosity and because you gave all of yourself to me, even knowing I could destroy you."

"Being mated? I didn't subscribe to a lifelong commitment based on some mind blowing sex," Lucy said trying to keep her wits about her.

"Says the woman who right now is thinking about how she wants to turn this into a novel, the ' _Demon who Loved Me'_ ," he said and she bristled at his ability to read her mind.

_This is fun, I am enjoying being mated to this human. Well no longer human, she will get to live as long as I do. All the years of conversations and children we will have. I need to take her again._

Lucy blinked, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. She rubbed her ear but could not stop hearing him as he mapped out how he was going to use the belt as a leash on her. "Mard, think of a number."

_406_

"Four hundred and six," she repeated and his eyes went wide. He thought of another number and Lucy heard it. They must have played this game for a few minutes.

"Well then my little mate, you do know what I have planned for this day then,"

"Mard, I'll even let you do, "she shivered as she saw the erotic scene play out in his head, " _that_  but first, my friends."

He extended his hand and pressed it against the wall. Mard said something in a language she had heard him speak before, before she felt a massive wave of energy hit her. Lucy pressed her hands against her chest as his power washed over her. "There, they are released. Now, tell them to go home, your king has needs and they do not need to hear you shouting in ecstacy."

Mard held her hand and she felt his power mingle into hers as she felt the minds of her nakama. Lucy tried to explain things as best she could but their excitable screams and questions were ready to give her a headache. It wasn't until she said the word mate that Natsu shut up, later she would talk to her friend about that. Though she was grateful for his understanding and he gathered the rest of their nakama and lead them out of Tartaros. Mard had offered to discuss a peace treaty with them if they would just leave him alone for the next two weeks to enjoy his queen.

Lucy enjoyed the sound of that because she had a very lusty demon king in her arms that she was eager to enjoy as well.

* * *

Last night I had two glasses of wine...then this started...then I slept...woke up this morning and finished it. I legit have no idea where it came from or why my muse only wants to work anything that ins't the stories I know I need to update.

So there you have it... a different version of the Tartaros arc...and no...I am not continuing it. This is a one shot and I need more active stories like I need a hole in my head.

**Thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed this, comment and add a kudos!**


End file.
